tOS: Dimensional One-Shot 2 (Zootopia)
by tOSdude
Summary: tOS is part of highway patrol in precinct 4. That means fast cars, faster thinking, and- slower talking? Follow along with this high-speed chase on a moderately busy highway. Another one-shot. This one is more focused on tOS' vehicle and other technology he has. Also, it takes place in Zootopia as a bit of a change.


It was a calm evening off in Tundratown. The main highways had the usual amount of traffic on them, which means a car would go by every few seconds. As each car went by, a number flashed in a car parked behind the entrance sign.

Inside this car was an arctic fox with snow white fur and dark blue eyes, but he wasn't quite as average as you may think. The telling oddity was a messy tuft of red hair on top of his head, looking like it would be more at home on Nick Wilde then on tOS.

The car was not average ZPD issue either, being a Ford Crown Victoria from his home dimension. tOS had done some modifications to his main car to help it fit into the multi-mammal city and its surrounding areas.

Gone was the custom paint job*, replaced instead with a plain navy blue color. He kept the retractable ram bar and custom lights, while also resizing it to fix his foxy likeness. The main reason he chose this car? Well, it was about to be demonstrated.

The screen on his front dash suddenly lit up red, showing a 92 on the boxy digits instead of the average 60. Also at this time a mid-sized red GT went speeding into Tundratown. tOS' eyes narrowed as he focused on his target.

** **A better explanation of the next paragraph is in the ending A/N** **

Four of the six coils under the hood spun up, sending power directly to the motor. Shifting into first gear he shot forward, activating the lightshow and sirens as he went. He got up near the desired speed, then shifted directly into third while letting off two coils.

The motor in his car was making a quiet hum, not much louder than an idling engine. The GT's engine however sounded much too loud, comparable to a bus on the highway, and they did not look like they were slowing down any time soon.

The GT swerved through what traffic there was, somehow picking up speed as they did so. tOS was having none of that. If this road hazard wouldn't cool down and come quietly, he was going to bring the heat. He brought the total coils back to four and pushed forward, accelerating to 140 mph very quickly while the other vehicle kept doing 112. That made for a quick bump between them, and also made the speeder realize there was no outrunning this cop.

They both pulled over to the right side of the highway. tOS radioed in: "Precinct 4 this is Dimensional tOS reporting a speeder on highway 6 TT. Stand by." "Acknowledged tOS," answered a voice on the other end, "Will you require backup?" "That is unnecessary," he replied before moving to the red GT in front of him.

"Driver, would you please lower your window" he said while standing by the GT, already suspicious of the identity of the mystery speeder.

The window rolled down and he saw in the driver's seat…

"Flash."

"Hey- there- Officer" The sloth said from within the car.

"Flash this is the 3rd time this week," tOS said, exasperated. "And in Tundratown no less? You know the roads are almost always icy here."

"Of- course- I- do"

"Well, you're gonna have to come with me this time" he said, "This car was apparently marked for impounding the last time this happened. Let me guess, Nick caught you last?"

"Ehhhh," Flash said slowly, almost on purpose at this point to buy himself time.

"Just get in the car," he said, annoyed. "I'll tow your car myself."

 **Author Notes:**

 **So, what do you think? My first attempt at Zootopia writing, it could have gone better. This may not be directly related to my dimensional series, but it is still involved (Hence the title and use of tOS). Those that read stories by PointyHairedJedi (and the man himself) may recognize tOS, and that is because he is the one I sent to him to use as a cameo. Some traits may be lost in translation, but it's not a big deal when I can write my own story. It stops a little abruptly but I was running low on creativity. I didn't even involve any radio codes or anything like that.**

 **A better description of tOS and his different forms is available in my Bio (or at least, it should be…).**

 ***The car is supposed to have a color scheme similar to most police cars, but with blue instead of black and yellow instead of white, with tOS written on the front doors.**

 **** The way the car runs is through six coils. When "spinning" those coils, energy and magic are mixed together to create a hybrid ball in the center. In the car, this mix is sent through a wire to a large electric motor and that is what runs the car in place of an engine. A better explanation of the coils themselves will be available as a second chapter to my first "Dimensional One-shot".**


End file.
